Who Am I?
by Richess SpikeLover
Summary: Glory conjures up a spell to get rid of Buffy’s ally, Spike. Which leads to Buffy finding out what it means to be a Slayer, in the midst of trying to save a new found friend. Set after Checkpoint (BTVS) & Reunion (ATS).


WHO AM I? Written by: Richess a.k.a A.N.H. Richards and Hilary 

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J. Whedon, Mutant Enemy Productions, the W.B. and/or Fox Production and etc.

Summary: After a battle with Glory, she conjures a demon to get rid of Buffy's ally, Spike. Set after Checkpoint (S. 5 of BTVS) and Reunion (S. 2 ATS) plus potential Season 6 BTVS or ATS spoilers if you believe the rumours 

Relationship: Buffy/Spike Buffy/William

Part 1

Dawn ran into the magic shop at full speed and grabbed onto her sister for dear life. The gang all looked at Dawn. Her clothes were torn, dirty and her hair was a mess. Buffy sat her down and Dawn began to tell her the whole story.

"Spike fought Glory?" Buffy asked Dawn.

Dawn was still shaking from the encounter.

"Yes. He . . . he didn't come back. He told me to run. . . . So I ran."

"Where were you?"

"Coming from school, rehearsal for the play went late. He was walking me here. He said I shouldn't be out by myself. Buffy she said that she wanted The Key. She said that Spike knew where it was because you knew. And they fought I think that she broke his arm." Dawn explained. Her hazel eyes were filled with tears. "Something bad is going to happen, Buffy I know it."

"Don't worry." Buffy embraced her.

"Giles can you take Dawn home. Mom is probably worried. Willow and Tara are there, putting on a protection spell."

"What are you going to do Buffy?" Giles asked. Buffy's behaviour since Riley left had been erratic. She would slay with no memory of events, her slayer abilities were growing stronger and Buffy was losing touch with herself. Her slayer half was on automatic pilot. Xander was the only who knew of all of the events of the last couple of weeks.

"I'll go with Buffy, Giles" Xander volunteered, and for once Anya didn't object, or belittle him on his uselessness in the scooby gang.

"Fine but be careful." Giles said before taking his jacket and cars keys.

* * *

Xander and Buffy walked to the ally that Dawn had told them about and found nothing. But when Buffy looked at the ground she could see small droplets of dark red blood. She and Xander followed the trail until it abruptly stopped. Buffy's slayer sense kicked in. She could feel a demon presence. Buffy ran in the direction her senses were telling her to go until she found herself in the cemetery. She stopped to see Spike and Glory battling for dominance. A demon was in the shadows chanting something unintelligible to human ears.

"Just tell ME." Glory shouted as she backhanded Spike into the side of a crypt.

"I don't know what your talking bout." Spike gasped with blood gushing out of his mouth

"I have seen you with the slayer. You helped kill the Queller." Glory lifted Spike off of the ground. His right arm was limp, and blood poured from a chest wound.

"Like I said before I dunno what your talking bout." He gritted, her actions were causing him to lose more blood.

Glory seethed with anger and dropped Spike. She kicked him viciously in the ribs. He flew a foot off the ground with the force of the kick. Then she gently knelt beside him.

"You continue to protect her. You are nothing but a vampire. She loathes your kind. She will never love you. Even if you love her. Even if you die for her. She won't care, she won't shed a tear." Glory whispered to him and gently stroked his platinum hair.

Spike smiled at her knowing that her words were probably true and that they hurt deeply, but he wasn't going to let her know, "That psychological mamby pamby doesn't work on me."

Glory's sweet actions turned quickly to one of contempt.

"Dregg. Do it now." Glory turned to the demon behind her who had stopped chanting.

"Do what now?"

Glory spun around to see the Slayer standing about ten meters away from her.

"Slayer, this can all be over quickly just tell me where it IS."

"Well let me think about that . . . . Hmm, I don't think so." Buffy was prepared to fight but she needed to delay Glory so that Xander could knock out the other demon.

"Well this thing here." Glory kicked Spike in the ribs again and Buffy heard a sickening snap of bones. Spike looked up at Buffy in a pain filled daze. "Is going to die. Again. Permanently. He loves you know. He believes in all of his heart that you are perfectly perfect. Nobody's perfect."

Dregg continued to chant. He would make Spike's worst fear come true and it would kill him. He had warned Glory that until they knew the fear that they shouldn't proceed. But she was Glorficus and demanded that he do it. A God with no patience, signals big trouble, Dregg thought as he chanted.

"Especially you in that dress. You look like a stuffed sausage." Buffy quipped as she saw Xander bash the side of Dregg's head with a heavy tree branch. Dregg crumpled to the ground but the damage was already done. A wave of cold air passed through the cemetery and they were engulfed in a misty green fog.

The spell was done. It would only be a matter of time before she found out where the key was and then while the slayer was grieving over the loss of a friend she would find the key and destroy the world by reopening her realm.

* * *

Part 2

It had been thirteen days since Spike had fallen into a coma.

That night when haze cleared, she and Xander had been prepared to take on Glory but she was gone and Spike lay on the ground unconscious. When he didn't wake up the next day, Giles called an old friend, a doctor who took care of demons. He came to the Summer's house and informed them that Spike was in a coma and since they didn't know the spell, getting him out of it would be difficult to near impossible. But Joyce refused to give up on him and asked the doctor what they had to do to keep him alive. And since that day Spike has been the only male resident of the Summers household. Buffy, Joyce and Dawn took care of him. Joyce especially took a hands on approach, Spike gave her a direction to focus her energy on. Since coming out of surgery she'd been too ill to return to work but was more than able to take care of the unconscious vampire. Buffy's room had been converted in a hospital room and they fed Spike blood through a tube which they had to put into his throat.

"Natural would be a change." Joyce said aloud looking at Spike's ash blond roots which had begun to show.

It was 1:00 pm.

"Hey Passions is on, Spike. I wonder if Ethan is going to choose Gwen or Theresa?" Joyce looked back at him as she turned on the small 13" tv she'd bought so that he could at least hear his favourite show.

* * *

Giles, Willow and Xander had been discussing the whole Spike in a coma problem when Buffy rushed into the magic shop. 

"I got a call this morning. From Cordelia. She thinks that I should go to L.A."

"Why?" Giles asked already knowing the answer. 

"Cause of this." Buffy slammed down the recent issue of the L.A. Times. The headline read, 'The death of fourteen lawyers still unsolved'. "Drusilla and Darla. Why the hell didn't you tell me. She said that Wesley called you days ago."

Giles shifted his feet, not wanting to look up at the glares that he could feel. "I didn't tell you because with your mother, Glory and The Key, you are needed here."

"But you could have told her Giles." Willow said accusingly shaking her head.

"So what are you going to do?" Xander asked Buffy.

Buffy breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. "Nothing."

The word echoed in the room.

"Nothing?" Willow asked.

"Yup. Nothing. I trust that Angel can handle this, even though . . . . But Giles is right, my mom, Glory and especially with Spike out of commission I can't leave, at least not yet. But Giles I should know what's going on. If I can't deal, I'll tell you. But give me the choice."

Buffy turned to leave but Giles stopped her.

"I sent Spike's blood sample to the council."

"Why? They aren't going to help him anyway." Buffy said, "Angel dying remember that?".

"They said that his blood, is changing, . . .he's dying and there's no cure. Not even a slayer's blood this time." Giles told her.

"I wouldn't expect them to say any differently." With that Buffy walked out of the shop. It was close to midnight and Buffy began patrolling.

* * *

It was close to two in the morning when Buffy reached home. She had killed eight vampires and decided to call it a night. 

She climbed into the shower and let the water cascade over her body. Washing her hair was a chore tonight because she had sprained her shoulder. When she finished she checked on the her sister and then her mom. Her mother wasn't in her room, which usually meant that she was in Buffy's room with Spike.

Buffy opened the door to see her mother asleep on the chair next to her bed.

"Buffy?" Joyce asked groggily trying to sit up.

"Yes, its me." Buffy sat on the edge of the bed. "Can I ask you a question?

"Sure."

"Why did you want Spike to be here. Well . . . for us to take care of him.?"

"Buffy, when I was in the hospital Spike would come to visit me."

"What?"

"He would stay until sunrise and then leave when the shifts changed. He told me stories about his life and his loves."

"Loves? But there was only Drusilla and . . . Cecily. Well not really.." Buffy said then scrunched up her face, "Harmony? Ughh."

Joyce laughed softly, "I'm going to bed. I'm going into the gallery tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Well I'll be here tomorrow. I'm so glad that I have Tuesday's and Friday's off school."

"Goodnight Buffy." Joyce leaned down to kiss Buffy on the forehead.

"Night mom. Luv you."

* * *

Buffy pulled out the cot, but sleep was not on the forefront of her mind.

They said that his blood, is changing. He's dying and there's no cure.

Buffy got up, and made the decision. "I would hate to be kept alive like this. And I know you would too Spike."

She reached up to the IV bag of blood and turned it off. She slowly drew the tube out of his mouth. She made sure to pinch the tube before the blood spilled all over her bed. Buffy dumped the tube and bag of blood into the garbage and then looked at him. His full lips looked dry Buffy got up and found in her night table a tube of Bonnie Bell Lip Lix, Out Latte flavour and applied to his lips.

Instead of going to sleep on the small cot which she was too tired to unfold she snuggled next to Spike, using his shoulder as her pillow. I hope Giles is wrong, Buffy thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

Part 3

The room was dark, but the chirping of birds betrayed the time of day. He tried to move but the weight of his head kept him from sitting up. He felt like he'd been kicked in the head by a horse. His eye focused on the room. White walls with flowers along the edges, a wardrobe and a dresser. He tried to move his arm but there was a weight on it. He focused his eyes to see a girl. Blond. Resting upon his shoulder. His eyes began to feel heavy again and he drifted back to sleep. 

* * *

He awoke again to the sound of voices. Loud voices.

This is Kiss 92.9. And good morning Sunnydale. The whether will be slightly cool today only reaching 20 degrees but it will be a sunny day with no chance of rain. The traffic report up next'

Some music came on until the young girl sleeping on him flung her hand over and hit a device which he noise, the voices had been coming from. The girl then snuggled back up to him and squeezed him tightly. The device had red numbers on it. 7:30 it said.

* * *

Buffy opened her eyes. She thought that she had turned off the radio but she could still hear some incessant thumping noise. Now she was awake. Listened carefully. Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump. A heartbeat. 

Buffy looked up to see Spike staring at her. She fell off of her bed with a loud thud as she hit the ground and got up quickly. 

"Spike you scared the living crap out of me." Buffy smiled at him.

She is beautiful. But her apparel? He thought examining her tank top and shorts.

Buffy punched him playfully in the arm and he winced. 

Did he just wince? But all of his injuries are healed, even the broken ribs, Buffy reminded herself.

"You are strong." He said softly rubbing his arm.

"Well duh." Buffy looked at him strangely.

Spike sat up in her bed and the covers fell to expose his bare chest. Spike yelped at the discovery and grabbed the blanket to cover himself. His blue eyes looked around the room and then at Buffy. Who is this girl?

"Spike please." Buffy laughed at his display of akwardness and discomfort.

"Look Miss, I do not know where I am or why I am . . ." Spike lifted the sheet and brought it back to his chest, "Half clothed, but if you could explain it to me, it would be somewhat of a comfort."

His voice quiet and nervous. His looks innocent and bewildered. His demeanour was far from the confident Spike that she had always known.

"Spike, are you kidding me?"

"Miss, my name is not Spike. It is William Wesley James III. And your name is?" He informed her. Why is she looking at me like that?

"Spike stop with the kidding." Buffy sat down next to him and put her hand on his chest. His heart. It was beating and beating fast. Buffy jumped back knocking over a glass of water. It shattered.

Joyce ran in when she heard the commotion. Buffy looked at her wide eyed and then at Spike.

"Spike." Joyce beamed. She dashed over to him and hugged him. William reluctantly embraced the stranger.

"Mom. He's . . . He's . . . human." Joyce turned to her daughter confused. 

"I felt his heartbeat. I felt your heartbeat." the words that rolled off of Buffy's tongue were familiar to her, it felt almost like deja vous.

"Of course my heart would beat, I am not dead." He said looking at them like they were crazy.

Joyce stepped back and whispered something to Buffy. She waved bye to Spike and went out the door.

"My name is Buffy. We are friends . . . we were . . ." Buffy didn't want to get into to long of a explanation of the whole dynamics of their relationship.

"Well Buffy. I do not mean to be rude but do I have any clothes to put on." Spike was still clutching the blanket to his chin.

* * *

Part 4

When Spike and Buffy walked into the magic shop at noon. Only Giles and Anya were there plus a couple of customers.

"Good lord." Giles gasped as the sunlight surrounded Buffy and Spike.

"Have a good day and come back tomorrow spend more money." Anya said to the young man at the counter.

"Hi Giles. Anya."

"He's alive?" Giles asked looking at Spike. He was dressed in his usual Black T-shirt and black jeans but

no duster. His hair was disheveled and he had lost a couple of pounds during the coma.

"Yup."

"Wow." Anya gasped.

* * *

"Giles he freaked when he saw his hair, a car, a bus, and tv. Said 'what the devil putting people into boxes.'"

"This is unusual."

"No! Get out! Is it? I hadn't noticed." Buffy said sarcastically.

"So he has no memory of being a vampire."

"None. He remembers up the point were a dark haired girl approached him in his barn. And that's it."

"Wow. This is unprecedented."

"I thought so." Buffy smirked at her watcher. "We've gotta go and get him clothes and such. My mom gave 

me her credit card and everything. She likes Spike . . . I mean William." 

"I must tell the council about this."

* * *

They went into almost every men's store in Sunnydale. William had not gotten used to the whole car thing and complained that all of the women of this time didn't wear any clothes. And were much to sexually explicit for his liking. During the day at least five girls had tried to pick him up.

That night Buffy was history teacher. She told William all about the things that have changed in the world since 1880. She still hadn't told him that he used to be a vampire.

"Well, why am I here. Who am I? Who was this Spike?" He asked.

William was an innocent man. A man who had walked into the night on the wrong night. He was gentle and courteous. He had even bought note books to write his poetry. Buffy asked to read some of it and it was awful but still sweet.

Buffy debated on telling him but decided that the truth was important to know. So she told him.

* * *

"I was a vampire? I . . . I don't believe you. I wouldn't kill anyone. I wouldn't . . . I couldn't." William looked at Buffy in astonishment.

"Look you were bad but then you helped me save the world on various occasions." Buffy tried to reassure him. She put her arms around his waist and gave him a hug as he began to cry on her shoulder.

"I . . . was a murderer. A killer for over a 120 years. How could you stand to be around me?" He choked out.

"You grew on me." Was the only answer that Buffy could think of cause it was true. Buffy then continued to tell William all the events of the last five years, from who she was to what happened to him in the Initiative.

* * *

William fell asleep in Buffy's arms. Buffy watched him, Spike, William looked so peaceful, beautiful and serene.

He was devastated by his life or unlife for the last 120 years. I wanted to die when I saw the look in his eyes. It went from disbelief to shock to anger to sadness. Maybe I shouldn't have told him. Maybe I should have let him have an illusion of what he'd been doing for those years. Yeah right, Buffy thought.

William began to stir and snuggled his head in Buffy's neck as they lay down.

Spike the human was just as sexy as Spike the vampire. But one difference, William was innocent and that was his appeal. Good and kind. Spike was bad and tantalizing. How could two opposites exist in one body.

Buffy fell asleep soon after.

* * *

William sat hunched over an almost blank sheet of paper, his brow furrowed in concentration and his lips pursed tightly together. He tapped a pen lightly against his lips as he tried to think of the words to express the multitude of emotions swelling inside him. His poems had always been laughed at in the past but he was determined that this one would make Buffy see how he truly felt. Sitting in silence for a few moments his eyes suddenly widened and he gasped with delight as an idea began to form. He started to write furiously before the inspiration was lost.

Your hair is perfect sunshine 

Your eyes a sea of green

In those eyes I am lost

I'm drowning in you

He'd awoken to find himself nestled in Buffy's arms, the young girl sleeping peacefully next to him. Seeing her beauty it struck her what an amazing girl she was. Despite everything that Spi- that he had done in the past she was still able to trust him, despite the fact he was a vampire and she was the Slayer. It was then that he'd decided to write a poem about her, a small attempt to immortalise the way she made him feel. With the poem written he climbed out of bed and placed the sheet on the pillow next to Buffy's head before going downstairs.

Still half asleep Buffy stretched out her arm in an attempt to pull William closer to her only to find the bed empty. Opening her eyes she saw a piece of paper next her and she sat up to read it. As she took in the four lines of writing she was unable to stop the smile spreading across her face. It may not have been the best poem in the world but the feelings behind it were clear.

Walking downstairs she found him sat in the kitchen with a glass of water. He looked up at her, an element of fear in his eyes. Please don't let her laugh. He prayed, but Buffy only smiled and sat down next to him 

"Thank you." She said softly and William felt as though his heart would burst.

* * *

Part 5

"My head is killing me." Cordelia grunted, as Gunn gave her some aspirin and a glass of water floated toward her, "Thank's Dennis,"

"What was the vision?" Wesley asked anxiously as he rubbed her temples.

It had been a week since Angel had fired them, so they worked from Cordelia's apartment.

"It was weird. It didn't make any sense. It's was about Spike and Drusilla."

"William the Bloody? But from Giles' report he's been chipped' he can't hurt a human." Wesley informed her.

"Who's this Spike?" Gunn asked.

"He was a majorily bad vampire. He tried to kill Buffy she's a vampire slayer, on numerous occasions. He tortured Angel and I got impaled with a piece of wrought iron because of him. But there was a military experiment thing that studied on demons in Sunnydale. And he got caught and they put a chip in his brain that prevented him from killing human beings." Cordelia explained.

"Sound's good."

"Not really they were also trying to create the ultimate warrior, they essentially created a killing machine, with no feelings and lots of power." Wesley explained and then looked at Cordelia, "The vision?"

"It was weird because Drusilla was siring him again. Buffy told me that he was in a spell induced coma of some sort. Maybe he needs the strength of his sire or something. He did something like that with Angel when Drusilla was weak. But . . ."

"But what?" Wesley inquired

"I could feel his fear." Cordelia said as the realization hit her.

"Angel's family' seems pretty weird and complicated." Gunn observed.

"I know." Dennis wrote on a piece of paper.

"So let me see if I'm keeping score right. Darla is Angel's mother'. Angel is Drusilla father'. Therefore making Darla, Drusilla's grandmother'. And if Drusilla sired Spike then she is his mother', making Angel his grandfather' and Darla his great-grand-mother'. But since Drusilla has sired Darla now, the 'granddaughter' has become the mother' of her 'grandmother'."

"Yup." Wesley answered.

"Ok then." Gunn said shaking his head.

"But in my vision she was siring Spike. So what's happened to Spike since I last talked to Buffy?" Cordy wondered. She picked up the phone and dialed.

* * *

Part 6

"The King of Cups is having another picnic. And it is his birthday." Drusilla cooed as she rifled through the closet looking for a party dress.

"This girl had no fashion sense." Darla snarled at the corpse by her feet, "But her place is pretty. And from her bank account she has a lot of money."

"Oh, my Spike I will be back for you."

"What? Spike? What happened between the two of you anyway?" Darla asked looking through the girls wallet. Her name was Michelle Cusham.

"He helped the slayer." Drusilla pouted. Looking at Darla with her big blue eyes.

"Why?"

"When daddy came back Spike was jealous and he ruined my party."

"Daddy came back? How." Darla was intrigued at the prospect of getting her Angelus back.

"He had relations with that . . . that slayer."

"Relations? . . . Ohh, sex." Darla rolled her eyes at Dru.

"Ohhh . . . " Dru clutched her stomach, "My childe is gone. But Spike is still here. He is among the living now. Ohhhh . . ."

"What? What do you see Dru." Darla helped Dru to the bed.

"My Spike is in the arms of the slayer. He is no longer one of us. Ooohhh."

"He's human?"

"Yes." Dru said in a childlike voice.

"Do you want him back?"

"Yes. I miss him. With no daddy and no Spike the undead life has been boring. But I couldn't take him. Thought's of the slayer in his head. It made me . . . me." Dru began to pull the petals off of the fresh cut roses slowly but her fury began to build, the vase by the side of bed clattered to the floor.

"Then go get him Dru. Go to Sunnydale. Kill the Slayer and turn Spike." Darla instructed her.

"But daddy?"

"Leave him to me."

* * *

"Wesley? What a surprise? Cordelia and . . ." Giles voice trailed off as he saw this strong figure standing behind Cordelia.

"The name is Gunn."

"Hello, Giles. Anya, Willow, Dawn. Good to see you." Wesley responded awkwardly.

"Oh please Xander as if . . . You and William couldn't beat me on my worst day." Buffy said walking out of the training room. She looked up to see Wesley, Cordelia and a tall good looking black guy behind her. Xander and William walked out to see three figures standing by the check out counter.

Anya looked anxiously between Cordelia and Xander. The two made no effort say anything to each. They nodded in each other direction and then held a brief moment of eye contact and Xander sat down next to Dawn.

"I have a feeling that this is not going to be good." Buffy gritted through her teeth as Wesley gave her a sheepish look.

* * *

Giles told the visitors about Buffy's new foe and the events on the hell mouth for the past year and a half. After that Wesley told them about the events in L.A. Buffy was floored. Angel locking the lawyers in the room with Dru and Darla.

"Darla? Angel killed her for me and now . . . ."

"Well I am always glad that I can say I told you so." Xander quipped before receiving venomous glares from Buffy, Cordelia and Willow.

"And Cordelia had a vision." Gunn interrupted sensing the tension.

"What vision?"

"That Dru is going to sire Spi . . er William again." Cordelia explained.

William's eyes opened wide and Buffy grabbed his hand. "We won't let that happen."

The door to the shop busted open and Tara quickly locked it behind her. She was panting hard and ran toward Willow.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked her girlfriend. 

"Vam . . . vampires. Ou . . . outside. L . . .l . . . lots of them." Tara gasped out.

"Okay lets go." Buffy said getting up going to the weapons trunk.

"I think that you should wait. And devise a plan." Wesley insisted.

"A plan? I can't believe that I'm going to say this so very Faith like thing to you but when are you going to grow a pair.?" Buffy growled at him, "Anyone coming?"

Xander, Giles, Willow, William and Gunn stood up fast and grabbed weapons too. Wesley groaned in disapproval but grabbed a sword and a stake. 

Anya, Cordelia and Tara stayed behind to take care of Dawn and close up the shop.

"At least don't bring him with us." Wesley said gesturing to William.

"It's better if he comes because Dru would want him to be separated from us so that she could go after him alone. That's how they killed Kendra. And I won't let that happen again" Buffy replied before stalking off into the night

* * *

When they reached the alley behind the Bronze about twenty vampires stood there waiting for them.

"This is not good." Willow said stating the obvious.

"You took long enough, Slayer." A vampire growled at Buffy stepping forward

"What? You got dinner plans?" Buffy asked stepping in front gang.

"Yeah with your neck." 

"Like I haven't heard that before from a walking piles of dust."

Another vampire stepped forward and Buffy attacked. Willow and Giles fended off two vampires with holy water. Gunn staked two vampires attacking Xander.

Buffy gave a roundhouse kick to the vampire in front of her, stunned him. She staked the vampire quickly before two other vampires descended on her.

William looked on perplexed that no vampires even attempted to touch him.

Wesley skillfully behead two vampires in one swing of his sword. Gunn dropped his stake and grabbed his battle axe beheading a vampire advancing on William. Gunn smelt a strong odour in the air and looked at the piece of cloth on the ground that was in the hand of the slain vampire.

"Chloroform?" Gunn exclaimed.

The two vampires grabbed a hold of Buffy as a third punched her in the face, she gasped in pain. She opened her eyes to see another blow coming toward her torso and then Poof! The vampire was gone and William stood over the pile of dust. The two vampires holding Buffy's arms were stunned. Buffy took the opportunity, she gripped the vampire's forearms and pulled them together in front of her the force knocked the two vampire into each other and caused them to fall to the ground. William took the opportunity to and staked one of the fallen vampires. He turned in time to see Buffy staking the other. Before William or Buffy could recover.

"Aaarrggghhh." Gunn screamed as he flew past Buffy and William, into a pile of garbage. William turned to see

Willow flying toward him. The impact knocked down both Willow and William, the former vampire hitting his head hard on the concrete floor, the blow knocking him out. Xander, Wesley and Giles were surrounded by five vampires. Willow got up shakily and tried to revive William, as Buffy fended of two vampires.

"What are we going to do Giles." Wesley asked as the vampires encircled them Wesley was swordless, Giles without his crossbow and Xander had lost his stake.

"I think its time for the Big Guns." Xander replied as he took out a mini-super soaker and squirted the vampire in front him with the holy water in the face. 

Meanwhile . . .

"Gunn we have to . . . ." Willow started. Gunn looked up to see a vampire grab Willow by the back of the neck and throw her into the alley wall knocking her out. Gunn turned back to receive a crushing blow to the chest. The vampire turned to William and hauled him off the ground.

"She will be pleased." He grunted, as he threw the limp body over his shoulder and began to walk down the alley.

Xander had two of the vampires on the run with their skins burning from the holy water he chased them down the alley which left Giles and Wesley to fight the other three vampires.

Buffy backhanded the vampire closest to her and turned around quickly and gave the other a roundhouse kick to the face. Buffy took off down the alley after the vampire who was carrying William. She took out his legs from underneath him sending the vampire and William to the ground hard.

Gunn got up and grabbed his battle axe and took the head off of a vampire that was on top of Wesley. Meanwhile Giles grabbed for the fallen crossbow the one advancing on him at the last moment he grabbed the arrow and loaded the cross the vampire jumped through the air. Giles aimed and whoosh a pile of dust landed on top of him. He coughed as the particles trickled into his throat. Gunn grabbed Wesley's hand and helped him off the ground. Gunn turned to see Xander staking a vampire about to bite Willow.

Buffy stomped on the vampire's chest at her feet and staked him quickly. The three vampires ran off at the sight of carnage they'd seen in the last fifteen minutes.

Buffy helped a groggy William off the ground as Xander cradled an unconscious Willow in his arms.

"Well that was interesting." Gunn exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him and nodded there head in agreement as they left the alley. 

* * *

"They didn't get him. This is so disappointing." Drusilla pouted to her minion looking down at the slayer, the slayer's friends and her William walking away.

"We will find out where he is staying, Mistress and we will get him there." He smiled at his sire.

"But don't kill the slayer I want her to be his breakfast when he reawakens. We will have a big party. My Spike will be back soon enough." Drusilla turned away walking toward the door of the warehouse roof.

"Yes soon enough Mistress" The minion squabbled behind her.

* * *

Buffy supported William as she opened the front door and helped him inside. Xander and Giles had taken Willow to the hospital to have her head examined. She'd woken up just after they'd left the alley but there was still the risk of a concussion. William's head injury was bad, but a trip to the hospital would only mean awkward questions which couldn't be answered. It would be best if she looked after him herself.

"Really, I'm all right." Protested William, trying to will away the stars which were dancing in front of his eyes.

"Sure you are." Said Buffy and let go of him. Instantly his knees buckled and he began to crumple to the floor, Buffy catching him before he hit.

"A point well made." He groaned as she eased him into a chair and went into the kitchen to get some ice and a first-aid kit. There was a nasty cut on his forehead as well as a rather large bump on the back of his head. Handing William the ice, he pressed it to the back of his head while she set about cleaning up the cut.

William was amazed yet again. She been so brutal with the vampire's they'd been fighting but now she was being so gentle. He could barely feel her fingers working on the wound. When she'd finished she helped him to his feet.

"Come on." She said gently. "I think you should lie down for a bit."

William nodded and allowed her to help him upstairs. Once they were in Buffy's bedroom she tried to ease him down into a lying position. He didn't move.

"They were after me." He almost whispered. "They were going to take me to her so that she could turn me into a monster again."

A tear rolled down his cheek and Buffy pulled him into her arms, soothing him. Pulling back she reached up and brushed the tear from his cheek.

"It's ok." She said softly. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Almost as a reflex action she leant forward and kissed him softly on the lips. William froze for a moment before responding, pulling her closer to him and increasing the force of the kiss. After a few moments they parted, both aware of what was coming next.

"Buffy, I'm not Spike you know. Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked William, part of him not wanting to hear the answer. She just nodded. She'd accepted the fact that Spike was gone and wasn't coming back. A part of her would always care deeply about Spike but she couldn't deny that she was falling in love with William. She loved his sensitivity, his innocence and even his poetry. She pulled him back into her embrace and kissed him again, the two of them falling back onto the bed absorbed completely in their love for one another.

Afterwards Buffy watched William as he slept, he looked so vulnerable. It was then that Buffy realised what she said was true. There was no way she was going to let anything happen to him.

* * *

Part 7

Going an a regular old patrol was becoming a thing of the past. Worrying about William, what Drusilla was planning and what Glory was planning was becoming a headache. Buffy turned onto Walkerton Drive to see three vampires chasing a man. Buffy ran down the street after the threesome. She rounded a corner and saw nothing. Buffy spun as a gasp from behind a dumpster shocked her.

The man that they were chasing laid beside the dumpster breathing raggedly. Buffy ran to his side. Buffy saw his eyes widen as he looked past her.

Buffy gave her attacker a roundhouse kick and he fell backwards onto one of his friends. The third vampire swung widely at Buffy. 

"I don't have time for this." Buffy said flatly before staked the vampire advancing on her.

"Slayer?" One of the two vampire's left squealed, and took off running.

The other one glanced at Buffy then her fleeing friend took off in the opposite direction. Buffy threw up her hands and went back to the old gentlemen. 

"He called you Slayer." The man gasped. "You are the Vampire Slayer?"

Buffy looked at this man with confusion on her face, she knelt down next to him and applied pressure to his neck wound which was bleeding heavily. He slowly lifted something underneath his jacket, a scroll. 

"How do you . . ."

"Slayer you must keep this scroll. I have translated it for you." He took a ragged breath. Buffy felt for his pulse which was weakening. "Don't tell your watcher. You must pass on the scroll to the next slayer when she reaches her twentieth birthday."

Buffy looked at the scroll stained with the man's blood and lose leaf paper sticking out of it.

"You must entrust someone to pass on the scroll. When the next Slayer reaches her twentieth birthday. My daughter Stace was a slayer. When she turned twenty she was given the scroll and told me to pass it on, after her death that was over fourteen years ago. You have made it."

He took a deep breath. Buffy's hazel eyes looked widely searching the man's face, "You can't tell your watcher. The council can never know. Will be used for evil if . . . wrong . . . hands."

The man slowly relaxed in Buffy's arms, sighing deeply before he died in her arms. Buffy could hear some police sirens and decided to leave.

* * *

"Yeah, you should have seen when Xander cast a love spell and made every girl fall in love with him." Dawn began.

Buffy walked through the front door to see, Dawn, Joyce, William, Xander and Willow sitting in the living room talking.

"Dawn that's not a good story. How about Buffy going all cavewoman because of beer." Xander tried to deflect attention away from himself.

"No I want to hear about the all of them." William smiled and then turned his attention to Buffy who had just stepped through the door. "We were just talking ab . . ."

William stood up and looked at Buffy who tried to cover her blood stained hands behind her back.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, Joyce got up abruptly and went to her daughter's side.

"Are you ok honey?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry it's not mine. I should go wash up." Buffy ran up the stairs.

Every sat there confused while Willow and Dawn went up after her.

Buffy took the scroll and hid it in her trunk with the false bottom. Buffy heard Willow and Dawn walking toward her room.

"What happened Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Some guy got bit by vamps and I couldn't save him. They must have torn something because he wouldn't stop bleeding. He bled to death in my arms . . . . I just want to be alone."

Willow could see that Buffy was visibly shaken and took Dawn and went back downstairs.

* * *

Part 8

When Buffy came out of the shower her mother, Dawn and William were still talking downstairs and the other voice Buffy heard was Giles. She went to her room and locked the door. She pulled out the scroll and wiped the casing clean with a wet cloth. 

"Interfectorix." She took out her Latin dictionary and looked under I , "Murderess? How about slayer." She looked under slayer and found, "Interfector."

I guess so, she thought to herself, to slay is to kill. Buffy the Vampire Slayer sounds a lot better that Buffy the Vampire Murderer.

Buffy skimmed through the scroll which was in Latin. She closed it quickly and looked at the sheets of note

paper inside of it. She put back the scroll and read the notes.

"The Original Slayer. The First." Buffy began out loud.

Before there was defender demons ruled the earth. The evolution of man began slowly. Few humans lived during those times among the demon and those who did, did at the hands of the gods who made them. Eventually humans began to multiply and soon gods soon began have fun pitting demon against human. A burrowing demon named vampyr realized the eventual destruction of its past demon hosts by the gods. Therefore one day before the pure demon forms became extinct to this world or moved on, into other realms he fed off a human and possessed him. It took nearly seventy-five years before vampires became a primary force in the demon world left in this dimension. For they were considered the bastards of demons. The communities of people knew of the demons existence, but it took many years to figure out how to kill them. One man eventually captured one of the demons and killed him with a branch through the heart and other communities heard the tale. As a revenge to this man's killing of one of their own. They drained his pregnant wife and turned her into a vampire. He found his dead wife's body and held his head to her stomach to hear the heart beat of the baby. It was still beating. He took his knife and cut open her stomach and took out the baby. A girl.

NOTE: I think that the baby survived being turned because of the embryonic sack that protected her.

The man staked his wife and cursed the vampires that destroyed his family. He called to his god and asked him to let this baby fight to destroy that which killed her mother.

NOTE: Translation kind of iffy here.

The baby was affected some way by her mother's turning she would be able to sense the kind that killed her mother, she would be able to have the demons power and other power's inherent and hidden to human beings she would be able to unlock her lethal potential fully. All of the woman in the village claimed that a spirit had passed through their body. That a white light had engulfed them. And then nothing.

CONCLUSION: Every woman in the village was effected by the curse. By a primreview force. Therefore the gene line is vast and that is why the watcher's council doesn't know every girl who is a potential slayer. Many from the Caribbean and African countries have kept family records and practice spells that allow them to know if there is a slayer in there family. But with wars and migration, some potential slayer aren't found until the previous one dies.

Therefore The First was born. The baby became the first slayer and killed vampires for most of her life, from the age of thirteen until she died at the age of twenty-six at the hands of a Vampyr himself.

Another girl in the village felt the power flow through her when The First died and was the next one to fight the vampires.

THEREFORE: Slayerness' occurs when one has been killed then a gene reawakens in the next slayer, giving them the power of the slayer. It is continued in the lines of family members and passed on by the male family member. They usually only have one child a daughter.

EXAMPLES OF SLAYER RULING A COMMUNITY: The Kush from 25-24 BC. Queen Candace of the Kush (believed to have been a slayer), fought Romans in Egypt - attacked Roman strongholds of Philae, Elephantine & Aswan. And demon hot spots of Fargale, and Dwantine. A Roman historian Strabo recorded attacks and her powers. He is essentially the first Watcher. The women were extremely influential in the Kushite society the village knew of the slayer and of potential slayer's in their community.

The Second slayer lived until her eighteenth birthday and was never as strong as the first. It has been said the blood line weakens as it deviates from the first but those with the blood line of the first will live as long or longer than the first.

Buffy flipped through the pages until a heading caught her eye. The Hidden Powers of the Slayer.

NOTE: These can be used for good or evil. The slayer must be wary of these powers until she can understand them fully

The words of Dracula flooded back into her mind

Are you afraid I'll bite you? Slayer, that's why you came. . . .Do you know why you can't resist? . . . Because you do not want to. . . .They're here. They will not find us. We are alone. Always. . . alone. There is so much I have to teach you. About your history, your power. . . . What your body is capable of. . . . You long to. And you will have eternity to discover yourself. But first. . . . a little taste. . . . I didn't mean for me. . . . All these years, fighting us - your power so near to our own - and you've never once wanted to know what it is we fight for? Never even a taste? . . . . I have not drunk enough for you to change. You must be near death to become one of us and that will come only when you plead for it. . . . No. Your craving goes deeper than that. You think you know. What you are, what's to come . . . you haven't even begun. Find it . . . the darkness . . . Find your true nature. . . . You cannot run from your darkness.'

Buffy shivered as she tired to shake off Dracula's words from ringing in her ears. She read on.

Being born of vampire and yet still human has allowed a part of the slayer to continue as the latter. Born of a child killed by a demon then demonized by a god. She is not only human but demon as well. But she think she is human, that is what makes her fallible. That is why they always die. Some from lack of skill, others from loneliness or death wish. The death wish is to give into their inner demon. Time is another element slayers feel they are constantly reminded every morning they wake.

Buffy's eyes felt heavy with sleep as she read, until she heard a voice,

* * *

Part 9

Buffy turned to see Tara smiling slightly at her and pointing behind Buffy,

"You lost them. . . ."

Buffy looked behind her to she hundreds, no thousands of young girls standing behind her. The closest to her was Kendra. Buffy gasped at how beautiful she looked. Her curly black hair gently caressed her face and she was dressed in a plain white sun dress.

Kendra smiled as she hand Buffy a clock.

"7:30." Buffy whispered.

"Oh, that clock's completely wrong. You think you know. What's to come, what you are . . . You really have no idea. . . ."

"You've said this to me before." Buffy squinted as the sunlight became unbearable to her eyes

"Be back before dawn. . . ." Tara said softly, walking toward large building that appeared behind her.

"Dawn? . . . She's my sister. She's the KEY" Buffy yelled to Tara. A male voice boomed with laughter, Buffy swung around to see Adam.

"She's uncomfortable with certain concepts. It's understandable. Aggression is a natural human tendency. Though you and me come by it another way." He held his hand out for Buffy and she took it. They walked toward the building together.

"We're not demons."

"Is that a fact? Look at all these faces. Faces without names." He turned her around to look at the Slayer's of the past.

"What was yours?" 

"Before Adam? I told you already. Not a man among us can remember." The noon sun turned into night.

A black man ran past Buffy and Adam at full force. Buffy let go of Adam's hand and ran after the man. He huddled near a body. The man cried out in pain as he picked up the lifeless body and cradled her in his arms. His scream echoed throughout the night. He placed her gently on the forest round. And put his head to her swollen belly. He took out primitively craved knife made out of bone. Buffy felt like she wanted to vomit as she watched the man spilt the woman's stomach open. Buffy turned her back, she knew she was witnessing the birth of the first.

"I'm never gonna find them here." Buffy said as Tara and Adam appeared before her.

"Of course not. That's the reason you came." Tara answered as Adam walked toward man and the now screaming baby.

"You're not in my dream. Are you. It's like last time."

"I was borrowed." Tara answered the slayer's surrounding her.

"We live in the action of death. We were born in the action of death. The blood-cry, the penetrating wound. We are destruction. Absolute. Alone." The Slayer's answered in unison as they pointed to the baby in Adam arms.

"I'm not alone." Buffy stated confidently.

"The slayer doesn't walk in the world. She . . . They . . . You are of another. A parallel. A hybrid."

"Like a vampire." Adam inserted as the baby squirmed in his arms.

"I walk. I talk. I shop, I sneeze, I'm gonna be a fireman when the floods roll back. I am not an demon. I am not a god. I am Buffy. I am a Slayer"

"No . . . we are alone. We are . . . just like them. We hold . . . all of there powers. Every . . . last . . . one. They are the SOURCE." The First said

"They are not the source of me." Buffy said stepping away from the First. She turned around to find herself in Angel's old mansion. "You think you know. What's to come, what you are . . . You haven't even begun." Tara's voice resonated throughout the room.

Image's flashed before Buffy's eyes. It was like she was watching her life through in a movie theater. She watched as Angel, Dracula and the Master drank from her. She watched the savagery in her eyes as she ripped Adam's life source from his body. Buffy heard a noise behind her. To see her on the ground and Angelus with a sword at her chest. Buffy spun back around as she heard a moan. She watched as Spike picked up Dru and then looked at her.

"My god he's going kill her." For a brief moment Spike looked concerned and then he shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door.

"Follow him, B." Faith said as she held her stomach as her blood flowed between fingers.

Buffy did as instructed, to almost get run over by Spike who no longer had Dru in his arms. He stopped as he looked at Buffy and Angel in the battle of their lives. Buffy turned back to see herself stabbing Angel in the stomach and sending him to hell. Spike gasped as he watched this, his head hung down slowly as he walked out of the mansion.

Buffy felt tears sting her eyes as she watched herself. A tap on her shoulder shook her.

"Hello Buffy."

"Ms. Calender?" Buffy asked

"No. Just the woman that will destroy you. Be prepared." The woman looked exactly like Jenny Calender except her hair was blond.

"Destroy me? . . . . You're not a part of my dream. Are you?"

"No. Just a warning. Be prepared." The woman's evil smile shook Buffy to the core.

* * *

Part 10

Buffy woke up startled, not believing that she had drifted off. She read on. Her mind absorbing the information that this scroll gave her. She didn't want to believe most of it. That there were slayer who would give into their demon, that there were slayers who would come from weak blood lines and die only months after there calling. That there were slayers that were believed to have originated from the first that if made it to the age of twenty that they would live for at least another five years. Faith, Kendra, Buffy, but what about his daughter Stace, she didn't live past twenty. Almost as if the Powers that Be heard her a piece of paper slipped out from her hands. The top read . . .

Stace the Vampire Slayer April 3, 1967- July 8,1987

Called in 1982 at age 15.

Location: Buffalo, New York

Watcher: Arnold Dobson

Killed by: Master Vampire Kakistos (He was the first Master that she'd ever encountered.)

Bloodline: Villager (Cousin to the first)

Buffy read on the sheet which named the other slayers of the last fourteen years,

Aline the Vampire Slayer February 18, 1970- May 18,1989

Called in 1987 at age 17

Location: Paris, France

Watcher: Mark Piper

Killed by: sacrificing herself to avert an apocalypse

Bloodline: Villager (No relation to the first)

Sita the Vampire Slayer April 30, 1975 - December 24,1989

Called in 1989 at age 14.

Location: New Delhi, India

Watcher: Paul McMaster

Killed by: Master Vampire Fernando (He was the first Master that she'd ever encountered.)

Bloodline: Villager (No relation to the first)

Gemma the Vampire Slayer November 8, 1975- October 8,1992

Called in 1989 at age 14.

Location: Milan, Italy

Watcher: Armand Crockatt

Killed by: Hellmouth Spawn in St. Vincent, West Indies

Bloodline: Villager (Cousin to the first)

Adiana the Vampire Slayer August 28, 1978- August 28, 1996

Called in 1992 at age 14.

Location: Toronto, Ontario

Watchers: Washington Pike, George Fasken

Killed by: died hours after taking the 18th Birthday

Challenge. She completed the challenge but on her way home a Master named Stephen had been stalking the slayer. He knew of the challenge and waited for her. (Note: Some watchers believe that she was turned)

Bloodline: Related to the first

Buffy the Vampire Slayer January 20, 1981-

Called in: 1995 at age 16

Location: Los Angeles, California, Sunnydale,

California

Watcher: Michael Merrick, Rupert Giles, Wesley

Wyndham-Pryce, Rupert Giles

Killed by: The Master, and resuscitated with CPR in

1997

Bloodline: Related to the first

Kendra the Vampire Slayer June 1, 1982 - May 16, 1998

Called in: 1997 at age 15

Location: Nassau, Bahamas

Watcher: Sam Zabuto

Killed by: vampire Drusilla

Bloodline: Villager (no relation to first)

Faith the Vampire Slayer August 5, 1982 -

Called in: 1998 at age 16

Location: Boston, Mass.

Watcher: Elizabeth Teeple, Rupert Giles (temporary),

Wesley Wyndham-Pryce

Killed by:

Bloodline: Villager (no relation to first)

Possible next in line slayer from records kept, Mikita Okasaka, Svetlana Bure, Shoshanda Roberts, Lina Chuen

Buffy read through the names and looked at her own. An anomaly in the bunch. But Adiana stuck out in her head, "Possibly turned."

One day Buffy decided that she would have to research the slayer chronicles on Adiana. She skipped through the rest of the pages talking about Slayer's duties and the major contributions each slayer has made over the centuries. She smiled when she saw her name, 

Buffy Summers - Killed Master, Stopped the opening of Acathala, Destroyed an Ascended demon, Destroyed The Gentlemen, Stopped a Man made Cyborg . . . 

Buffy's smile stopped as she heard the loud yelping of a small dog.

* * *

Part 11

Giles had left and both Dawn and Joyce went to bed, neither disturbing Buffy. William decided to wait for her down stairs. 

William heard a slight scraping on the front door. He got up slowly grabbing a stake that was near the front door entrance. He held onto piece of wood and looked through the glass in the Summers front door. But say nothing. But the scraping and persistent whining noises continued. He opened the door cautiously remembering what Buffy had told him about vampires. He looked on the front porch to see a scruffy looking dog touching his foot the dog was injured, limping. He moved away from William.

"Oh you poor thing." William stepped outside onto the porch, putting down the stake to pick up the dog. He turned around to carry it back inside.

"I was thinking the same thing." A soft delicate voice cooed.

"Who's there?"

She watched as his foot unknowingly stepped away from the threshold. She stepped out of the shadows. Her pale skin glowed next to her dark hair while her blue eyes seemed to dance in the moonlight.

"Do . . . Do I know you?" William asked as the dog fidgeted in his arms.

"Oh yes, my William. You know me." She stepped closer to him. She smiled as his blue eyes looked at her confused. Then she began to pout, "Don't you remember me?"

"I am sorry. But I do not . . ." Then he stopped mid-sentence something faint brushed his ears, a name. He stepped forward looking closely at her, "Drusilla?"

"Ah yes my William. My sweet sweet William you do remember me."

"Not really but . . ." His eyes opened wide as the realization hit him, Buffy's words replayed in his ears, Drusilla turned you into a vampire.' His heart beat quickened as he stepped away from her.

Drusilla grabbed the small dog from his arms and flung it across the lawn. The dog hit the ground with a sickening thud and whimpered in pain.

William turned to go back into the house but she gripped his arms. He tried to pull himself away bull away but she was too strong. Before he could even yell for Buffy he looked into her eyes. They were so blue, too clear. His head swayed with hers from side to side. William felt trapped, he couldn't move he couldn't talk. He heard her words faintly as if he miles away from her.

"Shhhh, my William. Mummy has come back. You will be one with Mummy and together we will kill that awful, nasty slayer." Drusilla put on her game face and stepped forward.

At first he felt nothing. Then the pain of her teeth delving farther and farther into his skin hurt beyond words. William wanted to so desperately be anywhere but there at this moment. He wanted to scream but he couldn't.

Then the memories started to comeback. Drusilla, Darla, Angel and me. Through the Boxer Rebellion, then just him and Dru. Through World War I, the Depression, World War II. the amount of people that he had killed passed before his eyes. Too many to count. Too many to care. Spike felt revived as his poisoned blood was being drained from his body. He was being reawakened. He was being killed. Again. A voice inside his head, I never felt more alive through death. Another voice cried out, NO. Everything, that I am is you. Everything that you are is me.' The voices that dueled for dominance but both began to slowly fade out, into distant whispers.

* * *

Part 12

Buffy walked down the stairs angrily, "Who ever is torturing that dog is going to get . . ."

She trotted down the stairs as see saw William in the clutches of Drusilla. Drusilla pulled away cutting her tongue on her sharp teeth. She was about to kiss William when, he was abruptly wrenched from her hands and pushed back inside the house by the slayer. She was so enthralled she hadn't even noticed her arrival.

"I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago." Buffy lunged at Drusilla, knocking the vampire to the ground. They wrestled on the porch for a while until Drusilla got the upper hand and grabbed Buffy's throat choking her. The Slayer grabbed Dru's shoulders and flipped her over. Dru screamed as she went flying into a tree. Before Buffy could regroup another vampire knocked her to the ground, she turned to see her new attacker. She side stepped him and gave a round house kick for his next advancing effort. He landed hard on the ground. Buffy turned around quickly trying not to get caught up in Dru's attempt to distract her but the vampiress was gone and so was her minion.

"Shit." Buffy said as she ran back into the house. William lay motionless against the door, his eyes slowly closing. Buffy felt for a pulse but it was almost non-existent. The look of terror in his face said it all to Buffy. He didn't want to die not yet.

"Buffy?" He gasped.

"Shhh. Don't talk." Buffy stroked his hair gently.

"I . . . I love you Buffy. So did . . . did he." William whispered to her.

"He?"

"Spike."

The powers of a true slayer her abilities have never been tapped to its fullest potential. The slayers origins are from a vampire.

You think you know what you are. What's to come. You haven't even begun.

Your power is rooted in darkness. We are not that different. Taste what you are missing.

Buffy jumped up and ran to the kitchen, and grabbed the first knife she could and ran back to William. He was still alive but barely. Buffy knelt next to him and took the knife and cut her palm open, she hissed in pain as the dark but yet bright blood flowed from her. Held her arm to William's mouth. He wanted to fight her but was too weak. He felt the warm substance on his tongue and slipping down his throat and then he felt nothing.

* * *

Part 13

2001 proved to be the most challenging year for Buffy and the gang. They defeated Glory and the Knights of Byzantinium. Stopped the apocalypse started by a demon race. The summer turned out to be pretty quiet.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow, Slayer." Spike asked as he looked at the pile of dust next to her feet.

"Definitely not patrol." She replied looking at him. 

"I mean are we going to Acapulco for the week."

Buffy smiled at him. It had been over six months since Spike had returned. He remembered nothing about being human for almost three weeks. When they told him he was even more shocked. Buffy since that day six months ago had never felt more torn about feelings. She knew that she had no choice to do what she did. Even if it was wrong on some moral scale. She didn't know if it would work. But when he woke up she realized that for every action there is a consequence.

* * *

When Buffy awoke she felt eyes boring holes through her. She lifted her head off of William's chest and examined her bandaged hand, and looked up to see Dawn looking at her. 

"Why are you and Will sleeping down here? On the floor? In the living room?"

"I . . ." Buffy started until she felt William begin to stir underneath her. He opened one eye slowly and then the other and looked at Buffy and groaned loudly.

"Slayer you look so slim but you're a lot of dead weight." He grunted shifting.

Dawn laughed and went to open the curtains light streamed into the Summer's living hitting Buffy and William.

He screeched as he dove to shady corner, "You bloody well tryin' to fry me?"

"William what are you talking about?" Dawn laughed. Buffy looked at William wide eyed.

"William? Look here niblet. I hav . . ." He started.

"Spike?" Buffy said barely above a whispered but it echoed in the room.

"Don't pretend that you don't know who I am slayer." Spike replied. Buffy watched in awe as a sliver of sunlight touched his shoulder. He wasn't smoking and he didn't burn. He didn't even notice the sunlight touching him until his eyes followed Buffy's.

Feeling brave he stepped into the sunlight letting it bathe his body. His eyes were scrunching anticipating the pain that would normally ensue but nothing happened.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

"We should forget about Acapulco for now, and go get those vamp's over there." Buffy pointed to the west side.

Buffy and Spike ran over to the other side of the cemetery.

* * *

"I really didn't believe Rupert's report that a vampire was turned human."

"Not just human Donnel. He is the equivalent of a male slayer he has all the strengths, gifts and weaknesses of a slayer."

"I have a feeling with all the help that this slayer has received she will probably be that longest living slayer ever. Travers will be pleased."

"Travers?"

"Yes. He'll probably want to take credit for it, when they appoint him to the executive committee."

"What about Rupert Giles when his charge is expired what will become of him?"

"Actually I have heard that he will be a field trainer for Watchers."

"I've heard rumors that he'll take over Travers old job."

"Possibility."

"Will you two ninny's shut up and follow those two please."

* * *

Buffy and Spike brushed the dust of the three vampires off of there clothes.

"So Acapulco."

"Yeah. Acapulco, new big ugly emerging. It really does sound like an vacation." Buffy said sarcastically

"Hey, it's on the councils expense." Spike reminded her

"I think that I'm sold." They walked toward the Summer's house, "So how long do you think they're going to follow us."

"Who knows." Spike laughed as they walked up Revello Drive, "They want to know happened to me. Hell, so do I."

"Well that's my secret Spike. And not you, Giles and especially the council are going to find out exactly what happened to you." Buffy smiled unlocking the door.

*Slayer you must keep this book. Don't tell your watcher. You must entrust someone to pass on the book. When the next Slayer reaches her twentieth birthday. You can't tell your watcher. The council can never know. Will be used for evil if . . . wrong . . . hands.'*

"I'll eventually find out." Spike replied heading inside.

"Maybe." Buffy looked back at the van and waved to its occupants and then shut the door behind her.

The End

Back to fanfiction


End file.
